The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for marking workpieces.
Workpieces, such as airfoils for gas turbine engines, are frequently marked with desired indicia. For example, airfoils can include a root or shank portion that is marked with a part number, serial number, coating information, or other information. Such markings can be in the form of alphanumeric characters, or in some instances, coding systems (e.g., bar codes, dot matrix codes and the like). The markings can be made with a process such as dot peening or etching that physically and permanently places the mark(s) on the workpiece, as opposed to a process that merely places markings on the workpiece with ink, adhesive or other less permanent methods.
Workpiece marking requires proper alignment of a marking tool relative to the workpiece. The marking tool is typically in a fixed or pre-set position. However, the marking tool, a workpiece or workpiece fixture may inadvertently move, causing misalignment. Improper tool alignment can lead to relatively high amounts of scrap or rework. For instance, a dot peening tool that is improperly aligned with a workpiece can placing a marking in a location that crosses a break edge of the workpiece can necessitate scrapping the workpiece. Existing manual dot peening tools do not provide a mechanism for precise workpiece alignment over time and many repetitions of marking operations.
Accordingly, a new system and method for workpiece marking and marking alignment is desired.